


skrur d seff på

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, they roll their eyes a lot and henrik calls tarjei "love" a lot idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henrik surprises Tarjei for his birthday.





	skrur d seff på

**Author's Note:**

> this is the shittiest thing ive ever written, like literally. i wouldnt even be posting it if i hadnt promised some people. im really sorry this sucks so bad.
> 
> im also sorry the characterisation is probably really bad, i feel like i dont know h and t enough to be able to characterise them well. this is just pwp so hopefully it doesnt bother people too much <3
> 
> title from tarjeis fb comment to henrik lmao dont @ me

Henrik thinks Tarjei should be smiling when he opens the door to see a grinning Henrik Holm, fresh off a plane and looking kind of wonderful, if he says so himself. But he isn’t. Which, okay, Henrik hasn’t really, properly talked to him since Gullruten, and he didn't exactly let him know he was coming back to Oslo for Tarjei’s birthday. Which might be why he looks kind of pissed.

“Hey, babe,” Henrik whispers with a grin, stepping into Tarjei’s home and setting his bag on the floor.

Tarjei crosses his arms over his chest. “Henrik.”

Henrik frowns. “You don't look happy to see me.”

“Maybe I'm not.”

“Think you are,” Henrik says with a shrug.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in København?” Tarjei asks, raising a brow.

Henrik shrugs again. “Wanted to surprise you,” he says, frowning when he hears yelling and cheering from the living room. “You have people over?”

“Of course I have people over,” Tarjei snaps quietly. Henrik rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Tarjei, what's taking so long?!” someone yells from the living room.

Tarjei holds up a finger, gesturing to Henrik to be quiet. “On the phone with my agent. I'll be back in a moment!” he yells over his shoulder. Tarjei grabs Henrik’s arm then, who in turn bends down to grab his bag just in time to be dragged up the stairs. 

“Haven't heard from you in days and you just show up out of nowhere. Ridiculous,” Tarjei’s muttering. He nudges open the door to his room and pulls Henrik in.

Henrik toes off his shoes before trying to wrap his arms around Tarjei’s waist. “Tarjei,” he whines, trying to tug him closer. “Are you upset with me?”

“Yes,” Tarjei answers automatically. He unzips Henrik’s jacket, untying his scarf from around his neck and pulling it off.

“Babe–”

“No,” Tarjei interrupts, reaching up to push the jacket off of Henrik’s shoulders. “You look tired, did you come here straight from Gardis?” he asks, not waiting for a reply. “You need to rest.”

“I need to kiss you,” Henrik corrects him with a frown. He wraps his arms around Tarjei’s waist, fingers slipping underneath his cream colored jumper and pressing against his warm skin.

“You need to rest,” Tarjei repeats.

Henrik tries to pull him closer. “Kiss first?”

Tarjei sighs, loud and long, and rolls his eyes dramatically, but he leans up anyway and presses their lips together. Henrik bends down a little and Tarjei wraps his arms around his neck. Henrik holds him tightly, not really keen on letting him out of arm's reach since it’s been weeks since he had actually seen him, and when he finally pulls back, he’s breathless and Tarjei’s cheeks are flushed. “Now are you going to rest?” Tarjei asks.

“Maybe,” he shrugs. “Are you going to join me?”

“Maybe,” Tarjei repeats, running his fingers through Henrik’s soft hair. He’s wearing it down and he knows how much Tarjei loves it. Henrik bends further down and presses his lips against Tarjei’s neck, breathing in his scent and smiling. He feels Tarjei’s fingers tighten on the back of his neck as he mouths at his neck. Tarjei sucks in a deep breath and whimpers a little, and Henrik bites down. 

Tarjei pushes him away with hands on his chest. “Stop it! I have people downstairs, don’t give me hickeys,” he scolds him, making Henrik roll his eyes. 

“Well, you better go then because I won’t be able to control myself.”

Tarjei purses his lips, clearly fighting a smile, before getting on his tiptoes to kiss Henrik again quickly. “I’ll be up once they leave, shouldn’t be too long.”

“What am I to do while you're gone?” Henrik asks with a pout.

Tarjei shrugs. “Take a nap?” he suggests, stepping around him and opening the door to his room. He pauses in the hallway and turns around, leaning back into the room. “Just don't touch that, yeah?” he tells him, nodding towards Henrik’s crotch. “It's mine.”

Henrik rolls his eyes, fighting a smile, as Tarjei shuts the door quietly behind him. What a ridiculous boy. He flops down on Tarjei’s bed. He closed his eyes and just waits. After a while he checks his phone and then turns it off, setting it on Tarjei’s bedside table, and he waits some more.

Once he finally hears people leaving downstairs and the front door closing, Tarjei is up the stairs and in his room in less than a minute, making Henrik grin. 

“Feeling a bit eager?” Henrik asks as soon as Tarjei is in the room.

Tarjei laughs and rolls his eyes. “No!” he exclaims, contradicting himself by jumping on Henrik.

“Jesus!” Henrik shouts, laughing as the almost six feet tall boy lands on him. He pushes him off and gets up, making Tarjei frown.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to piss. Make yourself useful and get naked while I’m gone,” he replies, winking at Tarjei from the doorway. Tarjei raises his eyebrows at him, unimpressed, but starts unbuttoning his jeans either way.

Henrik pisses and washes his hands quickly, not bothering to button his jeans back up when he’s done. When he gets back to Tarjei’s room he opens the door slowly and steps inside, stopping in his tracks when he takes in the sight in front of him. He knows he told him to get naked but he wasn't expecting to open the door and see Tarjei sprawled out on top of the duvet, legs spread and cheeks flushed as he works two fingers into himself, lips bitten red and– well, this is an interesting turn of events (but not an unwelcome one).

Henrik nudges the door shut behind him, closing it with a snap, and Tarjei’s head turns towards the door, his eyes wide. “Christ, I was gone for like, two minutes,” Henrik breaths out, raising his eyebrows as he walks towards the bed. “Your parents won’t be home soon, will they?”

Tarjei moans softly before shaking his head. “Not until tomorrow morning.” He plants his feet on the bed then, and lifts his hips as he fingers himself. He gasps, the tips of his fingers probably just brushing against his prostate.

Henrik climbs onto the bed between Tarjei’s legs. His left hand reaches for Tarjei’s knee, pressing it down closer to the mattress so he can get a better view of Tarjei’s fingers slipping inside of him.

“Henrik–” Tarjei whines, back arching, and he slides a hand up his chest to play with one of his nipples, twisting and pulling on it.

Henrik smooths his right hand over the inside of Tarjei’s thigh, stopping just where Tarjei’s wrist is, and he hesitates for all of five seconds before he slips a finger inside of him. Their fingers brush together, sliding in deep, and Tarjei keens, his fingers stilling. Henrik adds a second finger until Tarjei has four deep inside of him.

Tarjei slips his own fingers out, grabbing Henrik’s wrist and holding him still as he rides his fingers. “Henrik– Please–” he gasps.

Henrik bites down on his bottom lip, letting Tarjei ride his fingers and get himself off. He slowly inches in a third finger, stretching him wider, and making the flush staining Tarjei’s cheeks deepen. “Missed it, yeah?”

Tarjei nods. “Yeah,” he pants out. “Missed– Missed you.”

“Missed me getting you off, more like,” Henrik tuts.

“No,” Tarjei gasps, shaking his head. “Missed _you._ ”

Henrik purses his lips and presses the palm of his hand against his own cock that’s fattening up in his jeans. He hasn’t waited weeks to get off like Tarjei, who seems to thrive on that sort of thing. But he hasn’t fucked anyone in weeks, not since Gullruten, and he’s determined to make it last. “Come on, love, make yourself come,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Tarjei nods, rolling his hips downward as Henrik crooks his fingers, brushing against that little bundle of nerves deep inside of him with each thrust. Tarjei whimpers and reaches for his leaking cock.

“No,” Henrik snaps, grabbing Tarjei’s wrist and pinning it to the mattress. “Like this.”

Tarjei’s mouth falls open in a silent gasp as he nods, riding Henrik’s fingers quicker, and it doesn’t take that long until he’s moaning and coming, Henrik’s name escaping his lips as he paints his stomach in thick white stripes. He falls back against the mattress with a sated smile, the back of his hand rubbing at his eyes. He hisses softly when Henrik slips his fingers out. “Thank you,” he whispers.

“For what?”

Tarjei smiles. “Birthday orgasms are the best.”

“Who said we were done?” Henrik asks.

Tarjei’s eyes snap open when Henrik puts his fingers back to Tarjei’s rim, toying with his hole. “I need a minute, yeah?”

Henrik hums and grabs Tarjei’s hips, flipping him over. Tarjei doesn’t protest, never does with Henrik, and Henrik pulls his hips up until he’s resting on his knees, his chest flat against the mattress. He doesn’t give Tarjei a chance to catch his breath or prepare before he’s sliding his tongue across his hole.

Tarjei gasps loudly, and Henrik grips his hips tightly so he can’t move, and he works his tongue inside of him. Tarjei clenches around him as he pants and moans, the over sensitivity causing his body to nearly shake as Henrik eats him out slowly. Henrik loves it, really, feeling Tarjei shake underneath him, his distinct taste mixed with a little bit of lube that he must've used when he was fingering himself. His thumbs hold Tarjei’s cheeks apart as he runs the flat of his tongue across his pink hole before dipping inside. He nips at Tarjei’s rim, causing the younger boy to cry out.

“Henrik, fuck, please, I can't– I can't–”

Henrik pulls away slowly, working his thumb into Tarjei’s hole. “Can't what, love?”

“Wanna see you,” he pants.

Henrik rolls him onto his back, smiling softly when he sees Tarjei’s green eyes blinking back tears. “Too much?” he asks, because they’ve tried this before, and Tarjei was too nervous, shaking his head and promising _next time, babe, I swear._

Tarjei shakes his head and nods towards his dick, which is already hard again and leaking against the flat planes of his stomach. “No, I can– We can… If you want?”

“I want,” Henrik answers without hesitation, grabbing the hem of his sweater and pulling it over his head, tossing it aside. He grabs the condom he has in his back pocket before shucking off his jeans and underwear easily, crawling back into the space between Tarjei’s legs and lifting him up until the back of his thighs are lined up with the top of Henrik’s.

Henrik rolls the condom on and Tarjei’s fingers twist in the sheets as he makes eye contact with Henrik, nodding once. Henrik pushes forward, just the tip of his cock slipping inside. Tarjei sucks in a deep breath, his body tingling as Henrik slides in smoothly until he’s buried deep inside of him. Tarjei shudders when Henrik rocks gently into him, slowly, giving Tarjei time to adjust. He’s panting with the effort of going slowly, instead of pounding into Tarjei, like he wants to.

“Henrik, more–”

Henrik nods and lifts Tarjei’s thighs again, holding them apart as he thrusts harder inside of him. Tarjei’s head falls back against the pillow, lips parted in a silent gasp as Henrik fucks into him. Henrik marvels at his boy, so trusting, so willing to please him, who just lays back against the mattress and lets Henrik use him, it’s amazing. Tarjei is amazing.

Tarjei lets his thighs fall apart as Henrik leans over him, bracing his forearms on the mattress by his head. He trails his fingertips across Henrik’s forearm as Henrik fucks him harder. Henrik is hitting his prostate with each thrust, causing little _ah, ah, ah_ sounds to tumble out of Tarjei.

“Gonna come for me again, love?” Henrik whispers breathlessly into his ear, hips slapping against Tarjei’s ass.

Tarjei nods slowly, eyes slipping shut. Henrik wraps a hand around Tarjei’s cock, thumb pressing against his leaking slit, and he comes again with a full body moan and tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “Henrik,” he whines, body spent as Henrik continues to thrust into him.

Henrik pushes himself up and grabs Tarjei’s hips, holding them off the bed as he chases his own orgasm. His thrusts still, his mouth falling open as his eyes land on Tarjei’s dick, still hard and dripping on his stomach, even though he just came for a second time. “Fuck,” Henrik whispers in awe, picking up the speed of his thrusts again, wrapping his fingers tightly around Tarjei’s cock.

Tarjei gasps and tries to swat Henrik’s hand away, body probably aching and beyond over sensitive. “Henrik, I can't–” he protests weakly.

Henrik smiles at him as he jerks Tarjei off slowly in time with his thrusts. “Think you can, babe,” he whispers. “Does it hurt?”

“Aches,” Tarjei gasps out, hissing when Henrik presses his thumb over the sensitive slit of his dick.

“Can you come one more time for me, love?” Henrik asks softly, rolling his hips a little quicker, still on the edge from holding off his own orgasm to watch his boy.

Tarjei moans at the sensation, his abused prostate getting hit every second thrust and his sensitive dick still so hard, and he shakes his head. “I can't– I can't–”

“Come on, love, it would make me so proud,” he whispers against Tarjei’s ear.

Tarjei whimpers as his cock twitches again, a weak moan falling from his lips. Henrik watches in awe as Tarjei lets out a sob, his dick jerking in Henrik’s palm, barely any come dribbling out as Tarjei’s body shakes with the force of a third orgasm in one night. Henrik thrusts into him again, burying himself deep inside of Tarjei and coming with a quiet moan.

Tarjei hisses lowly as Henrik pulls out of him, tears falling from his eyes. “Henrik–”

“Shh, it's okay,” Henrik whispers, curling up beside him, pulling Tarjei against his chest. “You did so good, love. How are you feeling?”

“Are you proud of me?” Tarjei asks slowly.

Henrik nods. “Very proud,” he tells him, smoothing his hands across Tarjei’s back until he can feel his heart rate return to normal.

Tarjei is silent for a moment, catching his breath, before he slips one of his legs between Henrik’s, trying to get closer to him. “Thank you.”

Henrik smiles, pressing his lips to Tarjei’s forehead. “Happy birthday, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to baby tarjei <3 <3 <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/issyvaltersen)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/highpraises)


End file.
